


No more (I can't take it!)

by Showhyuk4eva



Series: Fragile Hearts - Yours and Mine [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Mentioned Chae Hyungwon, Mentioned Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Misunderstandings, Sad, established kihyuk, kihyuk, past KiHo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showhyuk4eva/pseuds/Showhyuk4eva
Summary: Minhyuk finally asks Kihyun about what's happening.





	No more (I can't take it!)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a series that I'm planning. Each one can be read as an individual story but it all links up as well.  
> The series will feature, Hyungwonho, Kihyuk and Kiho.  
> It'll be angsty, fluffy, and I might add smut too, but we'll see where this goes right.  
> Also the story's not been proofread... So excuse the typos!

He walked into the apartment, slipping his shoes out he placed the key on the table and removed his jacket.  
Kihyun moved to the hall, wondering why it was so quiet. Minhyuk generally had music playing or doing something.  
Reaching the main room Kihyun looked towards the joint open kitchen space to see Minhyuk sitting there, a glass of wine in his hand.

“Your back…” Minhyuk said in a voice that sounded empty, sounded wrong.  
“Hey… yeah, I'm sorry I'm so late… was working.” He said, scratching at his neck because of the lie.  
He'd gone to meet him, he'd gone to look after Hoseok, while he was sick… because Hyungwon had asked him to, because Hyungwon was overseas.  
Kihyun didn't know why he'd lied to Minhyuk, because daresay Minhyuk would have gone himself to check up on their friend. But things had been a little stressful recently.  
Mostly because, ever since Hyungwon had gone overseas for a couple of months, Hoseok had been spending more time with them, and definitely more time with Kihyun.  
It was like the old days, only this time Kihyun wasn't dating Hoseok, he wasn't in love with him, he was with Minhyuk.  
But the thing was, reliving the past had got kinda carried away to an extent where Kihyun had cancelled on many dates with Minhyuk because he had to spend time with Hoseok.  
And the guilt was eating at him.  
“Oh… because I just got a message from Hoseok telling me how thankful he was that you went to look after him.” Minhyuk's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Minhyuk's face… it was puffy, his eyes red and cheeks stained with tears that had dried.  
“I'm sorry Minhyuk but Hyungwon asked me to look after him.” Kihyun tried to explain.  
“And you couldn't tell me? I kept waiting Kihyun!” Minhyuk said, but it didn't make sense… what was Minhyuk waiting for?  
“You forgot didn't you?” Minhyuk said, his lips turning up in a sad smile… he got up from the chair moving to their room.  
It crashed on him...their anniversary, it was today.  
Minhyuk had made a reservation saying how excited he was they would spend time with together because lately Kihyun had been too busy.  
Kihyun couldn't move… he had messed up so bad!

“You know, I met Jooheon on the way back… he asked me if I was okay… turns out you've been picking up Hoseok from work everyday for the past few weeks… was that something Hyungwon asked you to do too?” Minhyuk asked. He looked at Kihyun with spite in his eyes, but what was more painful to see was the hurt.  
“Minhyuk you're just being insecure…. You know I wouldn't…” he stopped when he realized what he'd said.

“Really?” Minhyuk said. Kihyun noticed then he was holding a small suitcase. Fear gripped at his heart.  
“You know, I've been telling myself that too, I told myself 'Minhyuk stop being silly, he's just busy, you're thinking too much again’, but turns out my thoughts weren't that baseless.” 

“It's not like what your thinking Minhyuk… just sit and let's talk it out… I can explain!” Kihyun said eyeing the bag Minhyuk was carrying.

“Remember how I'd called you so many times that day, but all my calls went to voicemail. When you came back home you told me you were in a meeting and didn't check your phone. You'd lied to me hadn't you?” Minhyuk asked…

“Listen Minhyuk, I swear we'd just gone to watch a movie! It was a documentary… you don't like that stuff anyway…”

“Id almost got hit by a bus… because i was preoccupied thinking about something. The bus ended up hitting the empty car behind me… it's breaks had failed. Fortunately no one was hurt… but I could have died. I wanted to come back and hold you, I was so shaken up, thinking about how everything that I had, that I loved would have gone…” he said, his voice becoming small. Kihyun remembered now, he'd wanted to ask Minhyuk, but by the time he'd gotten out of shower Minhyuk had already fallen asleep, so he'd forgotten about it.  
“Oh Minhyuk…”

“I didn't think you'd noticed even… you haven't even looked at me recently.” Minhyuk said again, this time there were tears in his eyes…

Kihyun felt his own eyes heat up and his vision got blurry. He moved closer to Minhyuk and grabbed his hand.  
“I'm sorry Minhyuk, I just got so caught up in how things used to be, I forgot I had something more important.” His heart clenched in his chest when he said that.  
“Really… am I important to you?” Minhyuk asked him looking up into his eyes. And Kyhyun's heart broke at what he saw.. “ I can't help but not feel good enough Kihyun. And right now there are too many doubts in my head… I think we need some distance…” Minhyuk said removing his hand from Minhyuk's grasp.  
“No… no please… don't go… I messed up  
.. I'll make it up to you… I promise. You mean so much to me Minhyuk…” Kihyun said, panicking…

“I remember back when you were dating Hoseok… you guys used to fight so much, and you would always come crying to me… saying how much you loved him and that… it tore at you to fight….” Minhyuk said, “ it used to tear at my heart to have to hold you.. to have to love you but never say a word.”  
Yes, Kihyun remembered how Minhyuk had always put his broken pieces back together. He'd kept doing it, till Kihyun realized that the one he truly loved had been there all along. He'd sworn to make the man happy, but somehow he'd forgotten that promise.  
“I wondered when you first said that you were ready to move on from Hoseok, did I still have a chance. I'd started to hope, but I've realized, I can't compete… I can't compare.”

“ That's not it Minhyuk…. You know that's not true!”  
Kihyun said, moving to grab Minhyuk before he could slip on his shoes.

“Kihyun it hurts too much, because now I've tasted how it feels to be with you, but I want more… I want to be loved the way I love you…” Minhyuk said, not looking at Kihyun.

“I live you Minhyuk! So much!” Kihyun said still gripping Minhyuk's hand.

“But not enough… Kihyun when is the last time you told me you loved me?” Minhyuk said looking back at him.  
Kihyun felt a pang through his heart.  
He couldn't remember….  
“I tell you everyday, waiting for you to say it back…  
I don't know why I kept hoping…” Minhyuk managed to slip his shoes on, he walked to the door opening it, while Kihyun just stood speechless.  
“I don't want to be second best anymore…” Minhyuk said before shutting the door behind him.

“Your not though…” Kihyun whispered into the empty apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it... I know it had a sad ending, but remember this is a series.. and it's not the end!  
> To discuss suggestions and ideas you can find me on twitter as @showhyuk4eva  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> :)


End file.
